


Abstinence

by shottopic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Related, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Smut, Some Plot, trauma reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottopic/pseuds/shottopic
Summary: so i wrote this in one day and i'm so tired, i've been plagued by awful nightmaresi might put this into a larger series with fluff or more smut explainedit's kind of a vent fic i'm not going to lie-
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 98





	Abstinence

"God, Hajime, I know we're supposed to stop doing this but I can't handle it anymore. It doesn't make the dreams better, it makes them worse."

Hajime struggled against his lover's insistent lips. "Mmph-- Nagito, what are you--" He was cut off by the boy's tongue filling his mouth. He put his hands against his chest. "Komaeda! What are you doing?"

"Can't stop wanting you," he groaned.

"The doctor said--"

"The doctor was fucking wrong about my meds before, wasn't he?" Nagito burst out, louder than he'd meant to. "I want you and clearly my body is trying to tell me that and I know we're too busy to have sex more than a few times every few months but we're going to have to make time because my hand can only do the job for so long. I don't think it's wrong to want you to touch me. So unless you really don't want to have sex with me we need to work something out,"

"But I don't want you to get addicted,"

"Wanting to be fucked by someone I trust is hardly an addiction. It's making up for a lot of years where- where..." He found it hard to finish the sentences. "God, why do you have to make this so fucking hard! Just let me ride you or something, you don't have to do anything,"

"Do too," Hajime muttered into his mouth, kissing him back. "Want it to feel good,"

Nagito hummed in agreement as his boyfriend found a sensitive spot on his neck. "That's the spirit,"

"Truth is I've been wanting you too. I've been trying to listen to the doctor but I've missed it."

Nagito ground gently into his boyfriend's lap. "Fuck... doctors, h- ha. Not worth it,"

"Yeah, that's overkill. We wouldn't even be able to do this if a doctor hadn'-- hn--" Lord, Nagito was good at playing him like a fiddle. He hadn't even known he was sensitive there. "H- hadn't..."

Nagito silenced him with his mouth. "Shh. Stop talking about fucking doctors. I'm needy,"

"Sure are," he muttered, then flipped him over so he was on top. "Really needy, huh?"

"So needy," he murmured. "Bet I'm not as needy as you are,"

"Yeah? You just had to talk me into having sex, and I'm the needy one?"

Nagito wrinkled his nose. "Shut up,"

"Okay," 

Their mouths slid against each other's, opening slightly while their tongues danced. They broke only to slip Nagito's shirt over his head, then do the same with Hajime. It wasn't a must but they tended to go for multiple rounds (Nagito was very rarely satisfied in one) and Hajime didn't want to ruin another shirt. It wasn't long before Nagito's hand was unbuckling Hajime's belt and slipping into his pants.

Pent up from months of abstinence, Hajime bucked his hips into the hand. "N- Nagito, be gentle,"

He responded by gripping tighter and speeding up.

"Nagito!" He yelped. "Hah, God, stop!"

His hand slowed. 

"I meant stop, seriously. I'm gonna cum before we even get started,"

Nagito smirked slightly, clearly pleased with himself. "Not gonna go this long without fucking me again, are you?"

That did it. In the blink of an eye, Nagito was on his stomach, ass in the air. His lubed hand pistoned in and out of his ass, quickly regaining his awareness of his sweet spots. 

Nagito's back arched towards the bed, his head thrown back, a high whine leaving his lips, showing Hajime he'd found his prostate. "Ah! Fuck! There, Hajime, right there!"

Hajime's long fingers ground into the soft tissue, adding a third digit as it stretched around him. 

"G- gonna cum!" Drool spilled down his chin, eyes rolling back.

The fingers sped up their rubbing. 

His hips bucked desperately. "F- fuck! Hajime! Fuck!"

Just as he climaxed, Hajime settled him onto his dick. He was so tense as the orgasm tore through him that only the tip fit but as he relaxed, he slid on.

Hajime groaned, head resting on his shoulder. His hips gave an involuntary buck as the warm feeling engulfed him. Nagito panted, blood pooling in his face. 

"That felt so good," he murmured into the top of his lover's head. 

"I'm gonna make you feel better,"

A sharp bite to his neck.

"That's going to show, isn't it?"

No response.

A slight shift alerted his body once again to the intense throbbing between his legs. 

Hajime's fingertips dug into the taller boy's supple thighs and lifted him. 

"Oh, fuck," he moaned out as the warm cavern slid around him. "S- so tight,"

"Not really," he breathed.

"Doesn't matter. It feels good,"

Hajime continued to help lifting him until he gained his own rhythm. Even then his hands continued to support him. Partially out of worry for the way his legs had atrophied during his cancer treatment and partially out of desire to feel the soft skin slide under his hands, tensing and relaxing. Knowing he was bringing him pleasure.

Hinata started to meet his bounces with thrusts aimed right at his sweet spot. His thin body folded with his arms falling around his lover's neck. He sucked hickies into his chest and collar, whines and moans spilling out of him. Overstimulated tears slid down his face and onto Hajime's chest. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," he threw his head back as Hajime sped up, bringing him to his orgasm. "Oh, God, Hajime, fuck, I love you so much, fuck, I love you!"

Hajime's hips stuttered as he spilled inside him. 

Without sliding out of him, Hajime laid him on his back, wiping the tears from his angular cheeks. "Too much?"

"One more round?" The boy begged. 

Hajime rubbed his eyes. Climaxing always made him tired. "Sure,"

And so they were back at it. Hajime was a bit more sluggish this time but the erotic, almost pained expressions Nagito was making more than made up for it. It felt a little weird to be fucking into his own cum, but it did make a good lube. 

Nagito's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Hajime loved this part, where Nagito showed love rather than lust, a desire to be closer to him. He loved the tears on his face, the glaze in his eyes, the high whines with no effort to hold them back. He seemed so vulnerable, and so trusting. Hajime felt amazed that he was the one person he was like that with. Truly, he was the lucky one, not Nagito. To have him survive his cancer and his trauma and to want to be his... it felt unreal. 

A few more thrusts and Nagito whimpered, "Coming,"

Hajime was soon to follow. He pulled out, coming on Nagito's chest. His stomach would hurt bad enough later as it was.

Hajime collapsed over top of him. 

"Mm. That was amazing," Nagito murmured. 

"Yeah. Agreed." He was silent for a moment. "Nagito?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too,"

Nagito had to think about it for a second. Then groaned. "Bet everyone in the world heard that,"

"Why shouldn't they?"

Nagito nuzzled into his shoulder. "Normally you're the one who complains about me being too loud,"

"Well. I missed you."

Nagito smiled. "I'm tired. Full of cum,"

"You're gross," 

"You're the one who put it there," he wiggled out from under Hajime, reaching over to grab an undershirt to clean them off with. "Can't feel my legs,"

Hajime helped to clean him off. "Sorry,"

"Nah, it's what I wanted. If I could feel my legs I'd make you go again,"

"I think I'd literally die."

A chuckle.

Hajime pulled him close to his chest, wriggling under the blankets. "You're warm,"

"I feel nice. Euphoric,"

"I'm glad. You deserve it,"

A pause. "Thanks, Hajime,"

"'Mean it," he muttered, eyes blinking shut. "Wanna... give that feeling to you more,"

"Love you, Hajime," he muttered, himself starting to slip off, filled with comfort and love. 

"Mm... love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in one day and i'm so tired, i've been plagued by awful nightmares  
> i might put this into a larger series with fluff or more smut explained  
> it's kind of a vent fic i'm not going to lie-


End file.
